


Spontaneity

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato thinks Hinami's at the book store, so he decides to indulge in some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneity

When Hinami told Ayato she was going to the bookstore, he figured he had at least an hour and a half. Whenever she was wrapped up in those books of hers, she lost track of time. He assumed that she would spend forever looking at the books, and she’d take even longer deciding what to buy. He didn’t know then that an hour and a half was a gross miscalculation, especially since the book store was closed. 

As soon as he is certain she’s gone, he shucks off his pants and boxers and settles on his bed with a bottle of lotion. Time alone was a luxury that he couldn’t quite afford, given how busy Aogiri kept. He never had a moment alone, and while that wasn’t much of a problem when he was younger, it was becoming painfully obvious his hormones were going insane. It didn’t make it easier that he was with Hinami most of the time. Damn her. Damn her and her cute fucking smiles that always left him a little blind-sided when she directed them at him. Damn her and her expressive, warm, chocolate brown eyes he found himself getting lost in. Damn her and that soft, creamy skin of hers, and damn her for not closing her door when she was fucking changing.

He’s thankful she’s pretty oblivious, because the amount of times he’s gotten hard just from her smiling at him were climbing to ridiculous heights. He bites his lip, squirts some lotion into his palm and wraps his hand around his aching cock. A gasp rips from his throat, and he can feel his stress and everything else melting away as he strokes himself. He’s far too engrossed in his solitary activity to notice that Hinami was coming through the front door. 

“Fu-uck - yeeees,” He hisses, speeding up the movements of his hand.

Hinami’s eyebrows knit together in concern when she hears him, and ever the innocent one, she worries that he’s hurt.

“Ayato?” She calls.

“Hi-Hinami - fuck, yes, just like that -” 

He’s pumping himself desperately, and he doesn’t think twice to stifle the moans spilling from his lips because he thinks he’s alone. His mind wanders to the gutter, picturing what it would feel like to have her hand on his cock instead of his. He thinks about her smile and those plump, pink little lips of hers; he imagines how it would feel if she dropped to her knees and put those lips to good use. The thought of her timid, wet mouth sucking him off as he fists his hands into her hair, urging her to go quicker sends him reeling, and he’s almost drunk with pleasure. So drunk with pleasure, that he doesn’t hear his door opening. His head rests against his wall and his eyes are screwed shut, so he doesn’t see her in his door frame, eyes wide as she REGISTERS what’s going on. His hand is a blur, movements sped up as he senses his release approaching. 

“Hinami!” He growls out, and thrusts into his hand, come spilling over his fingers. 

Hinami feels an familiar ache between her legs, not unlike the one she gets when she thinks of him in bed alone. She knows it’s wrong to be watching, and he’s going to kill her when he sees her standing there, but he looks so… relaxed. He’s actually smiling, and Hinami feels her chest warm, because he hardly ever smiles. He finally moves, and it’s so sudden that Hinami barely has time to react. She tries to turn and move, but her feet feel like they’re cemented to the floor, and by the time she regains feeling in them, it’s too late.

“How fucking long have you been standing there?” He demands, and she hears the rustle of the blanket as he throws it over himself.

She can’t look at him, because she knows he’s going to be angry. She manages to compose herself for a brief moment.

“I’m sorry! I - N-not long - I thought you were hurt, I just wanted to see if you were okay… you were calling my name, and I thought that meant - that you, well I thought that meant you heard me and I just wanted to…” She trails off, worried that her rambling is only going to dig a deeper hole than she was already in.

“I thought you were at the bookstore.” She’s surprised that he doesn’t sound mad, but she feels extremely guilty when she hears the panic in his voice.

“It - It was closed.”

“Oh.”

“Ayato?”

“What?”

“Um… when you were doing that… were you thinking about … me?” She asks, turning to look at him before she chickens out.

“I -”

“It’s okay if you were,” she says quickly. “I… I’m not mad. I .. nevermind.”

“No, tell me what you were going to say.” He demands.

“I … I think of you wh-when I - No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have walked in, I’ll just -”

“You think of me when you touch yourself?” He asks, breath catching in his throat at the idea of her laid out, fingers dipping into her panties and calling out his name. 

Hinami doesn’t answer, but turns red and looks at her feet.

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted me, dumbass? Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to hide a boner around you?”

She looks up at him, and he’s wearing his usual expression of annoyance, and she grins at the familiarity of it. Just as she’s about to say how glad she is that he isn’t angry with her, his expression changes, and his eyes darken.

“If you come over here, I can solve that problem of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I run a nsfw Tokyo Ghoul scenario blog, and I love writing Ayahina so.


End file.
